


Sober Up, Stiles

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Ficlet, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Schmoop, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ friends think he’s changed since he got together with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Up, Stiles

Derek and Stiles lingered in the driveway of the Stilinski house, no longer full-on making out but still trading kisses and whispers. Finally, they managed to disentangle themselves from each other and Derek slowly got into his car. 

Lydia and Scott were waiting inside, and by this time they’d stopped peeking out the curtain and settled into seats at the kitchen table. There was serious studying to do, and Stiles was making them late to get started. When they heard Derek’s door close, there was a glimmer of hope. Scott got up and opened the front door just to see that Derek had rolled down his window and Stiles was crouching down and kissing him again. 

“ **Stiles**!”

At that point, Derek rolled up his window and started backing out of the driveway and Stiles finally started rambling toward the front door. “Sorry, dude”, he said to Scott. “Didn’t mean to, uh, you know…” he just kind of stopped talking and smiled as he walked into the house, hearing Lydia chastise him immediately. 

“Stiles, for the love of…are you not serious about this physics test? It’s comprehensive and even I am concerned at this point about the possibility of a B!”

“I’d kill for a B”, mumbled Scott, sliding back into his seat. 

Stiles sat down and apologized again. “I get distracted sometimes, the two of you ought to know that better than anyone else by now”, he said in his defense, still smiling. 

“All right, that’s it. Scott, go get _googly-eyes_ over there a bottle of water. We’ve gotta sober him up”, Lydia commanded, looking over Stiles and shaking her head.

“Sober me up? Come on Lyds, it’s four in the afternoon. Even I don’t start drinking that early”, was Stiles’ reply.

“Yeah, well, you’re _Derek-drunk_ ”, she countered, shooing Scott over to the fridge for a bottle of water. “You’re all smiley and you have that look like a Disney Princess gets when she meets Prince Charming. It’s pathetic. If there were a Derek Hale Breathalyzer, you’d blow twice the legal limit, I’d bet.”

Stiles got a sly look like he was going to make a joke about Derek and blowing, then he stopped and said, “Why would there be a legal limit on Derek Hale? That’s ridiculous, Lydia." 

Scott had made it back to the table and handed the bottle to Stiles. “Dude, just drink it and try to wipe that sappy, vacant look off your face, will you?”

“Oh, you mean like the one you had for a month after you met Allison?”

Lydia tapped her pencil on the table. “ _Boys!!_ That is enough, for pete’s sake! We have serious studying to do. Scott, if you don’t pass this thing your ass is in summer school, and how do you think your mom is gonna like that? And you, Stiles. I expected better! I know you can usually cruise on your grades but a test like this takes work to prepare for. I’m not gonna have my perfect GPA ruined because the two of you are acting like children.”

“Don’t be so harsh, Lydia. Not on me, anyway. I’m trying to at least pull out a C on this exam, I’ve got more at stake than either of you two with your 4.0s. Come on, Stiles, get the page with all the formulas on it so we can at least get started.”

Stiles had been staring at the ceiling while he downed his bottle of water. “Hmmm?”

Lydia and Scott both stared at him expectantly. 

“Oh! Yeah, formulas. Right. Here’s the sheet I got from class. I was just thinking about-”

“Neither of us wants to know what you’re thinking about. I think we can both probably guess and I’ve now lost my appetite for these veggie straws I brought over. Sober up, bright eyes. There’s no room for boyfriend-intoxication at this table”, Lydia pronounced. 

Stiles looked down at the table. “Look, I’m sorry, all right? I will not deny that I’m holding us up and my mind is wandering. I had my water, I’ve got my calculator, we’ve all got our notes, let’s get to work, okay? I’ll pay attention, I swear.”

Scott and Lydia were both relieved once all three of them had their notes and study guides out and were discussing which areas they needed to work on first.

Then Stiles’ phone buzzed with a text. 

Lydia immediately confiscated it with a promise that she’d give it back if a text came in from his dad. Stiles pouted for a minute, but had to admit that if he started texting Derek at this point, their planned study session would go to shit and his friends would likely abandon him to study alone.


End file.
